Valentine's Day
by harukakanata
Summary: One-shot. Three girls. Three gifts. And the slight moments that follow after. Rated PG to be safe. {NejiTenTen, SasukeSakura, NarutoHinata.}


**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! I just wanted to do a one-shot for Valentine's Day on Neji+TenTen, Sasuke+Sakura, and Naruto+Hinata. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura: The Gift**

Sakura clutched her little red bag to her chest. It was around evening, and she was currently perched on top of a tree branch nearby Sasuke's house. _What if he throws it out, like the girls' presents? _She thought nervously as she watched Sasuke toss the many chocolates and valentine cards into his trash bin. Sakura sighed. _Oh, what the heck. If he throws it out, I'll still love him. Who cares if I spent a week making it for nothing? Who cares if I really missed out on my training for nothing? Who cares if I got cuts and nicks on my fingers for nothing? This is Sasuke-kun, after all. I shouldn't get my hopes up too high. _Taking a deep breath, Sakura jumped off the tree branch and walked casually to Sasuke's house. She hesitated when she was about to ring the doorbell. _I…I guess I'll just leave it in his mailbox for now. He'll find it when he checks his mail. _With that thought on her mind, Sakura carefully placed the package inside of the black-colored mailbox. She was about to leave, until she quickly turned around and pressed the doorbell before running off as fast as could into the trees. When she was well-hidden, she peeked at Sasuke's house. She gulped as Sasuke looked around, and spotted the red package in his mailbox. Looking at it with an emotionless expression on his face, Sasuke grabbed the package and went back inside of his house. After he had went inside, Sakura sighed with a content look on her face. Then, she turned around, and quickly ran back to her house.

The next morning, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto met at the usual spot on the bridge, although it was quite cold and windy. As they waited for Kakashi and Sasuke's arrival, Sakura wrapped her red-colored scarf closer to her stinging cheeks. A moment later, Sasuke appeared with a strange look on his face. "Hey Sasuke you idiot! Where did you get that scarf!" Naruto yelled, straining to hide the jealousy in his voice. Sasuke just closed his eyes. "Shut up, dobe." He muttered, and tugged slightly on his scarf. Meanwhile, Sakura gasped, a mixture of happiness, confusion, and triumph on her face. _He…he accepted it! He didn't throw out my gift! He wore it! _Sakura thought, her face flushing with happiness. Then, for a brief moment, Sasuke and Sakura's eyes met. Though he didn't show it, Sakura swore she saw some kind of thanks in his eyes. She smiled. Around Sasuke's neck was a fuzzy dark blue scarf, with a mini-picture Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto's face sewed on to the edge of it.

* * *

**Neji and TenTen: The Kunai, the Shuriken, and the Katana**

It was a sunny afternoon. Neji and TenTen were resting up from their morning spar. "Hey Neji, why did you want to train today? Normally we don't train this long and this far away on a day like this." TenTen suddenly asked, looking up at the clear blue sky. At first Neji didn't reply, but then he started to fidget a little. TenTen turned around. "What's wrong, Neji?" she asked, looking at him with a bit of concern in her eyes. Suddenly, many loud and squeaky voices filled the air. "NEJI-KUN!" the voices screamed. Neji started to look very uncomfortable, and then ran off, grabbing TenTen by her wrist. They ran and ran, until finally, they stopped at a small forest clearing. They panted a little, a bit tired from their long run. "Neji, did you train far away and for a long time because you wanted to get away from your fan-girls?" TenTen asked, leaning against a tree. Neji paused, and then nodded. "Yeah," he said, shaking his head. "I really think that all of this Valentine-stuff is stupid and unnecessary. I don't have time to deal with such things." At that statement, TenTen's smile drooped a little. She clutched a tiny silver box in her hand. Neji looked at her with his pale lavender eyes giving her a questioning look. TenTen quickly shook her head, and smiled again. "Well then, I've got to go now. I promised my dad to help him out before mid-afternoon." She said brightly, and turned around to walk away. Suddenly, she stopped. She turned around to face Neji, and hastily threw a silver object towards him. As the object sped through the air towards Neji, he caught it by reflex. He stared at it. It was a small silver-colored box, with a white-colored ribbon around it. He looked at TenTen, confused. TenTen smiled sheepishly. "I know you said that those things are stupid and unnecessary, but…" her smile disappeared. "But…um…nothing! Throw it out if you want, I don't really care! Well, see you tomorrow!" with that final statement, TenTen ran off quickly, leaving Neji in the clearing. Once she was totally gone from his view, Neji stared at the box before untying the ribbon and opening the box. When he saw what it was, he almost smiled. A smirk forming on his face, he pocketed the box into his coat pocket and walked back into the forest.

The next day, Neji, TenTen, and Lee met up with Gai in their usual training spot. They all saw the object around Neji's neck, but didn't say anything. Around his neck and tucked under his coat was a thin chain, with 3 small pieces of metal shaped to look like a mini kunai, a mini shuriken, and a mini katana. On the shapes were each of team Gai's names: On the mini kunai-shaped piece was Lee's name, written with gold, on the shuriken-shaped piece was TenTen's name, also written with gold letters, and on the mini katana-shaped piece was Neji's name, written with gold like the other two names. On the back of each piece read "Team Gai". TenTen secretly smiled as she saw the chain around Neji's neck. _Neji, you liar. _She thought. _You accepted a gift after all._

* * *

**Naruto and Hinata: The Valentine Card**

Naruto watched as he saw girls handing valentine cards and chocolate to their loved ones. He looked sadly at his own mailbox. _Not a single valentine card… _he thought bitterly. His eyes brightened, however, when he remembered the small chocolate he had received from Sakura earlier that morning. He took it out, a grin on his face. He then popped it into his mouth, savoring the sweet and chocolaty flavor. He failed to notice a certain girl from behind a nearby tree, however. "Well, I should go train!" he declared, and ran off towards the forest. When he had left, the girl gulped nervously as she walked slowly towards Naruto's apartment room. When she finally arrived there, she blushed heavily and fought the urge to run away. Just as she was about to slip her white envelope into Naruto's mailbox, she suddenly heard a familiar loud voice. "Oh no! I forgot my forehead protector!" Naruto yelled as he ran back towards his apartment room. The girl suppressed a loud gasp as she quickly slid the envelope into the box and hid behind a large pot not too far away. She twiddled her fingers nervously as Naruto entered his room and closed the door. She heard the surprised voice when he spotted his open mailbox, and smiled a little as she got up and quickly ran away.

Meanwhile, in Naruto's room, Naruto was eagerly opening a white envelope. Inside, there was a small box of heart-shaped chocolates and a red card with white dots on it. He grinned and blushed a tiny bit when he read the message in the card.

"Dear Naruto-kun,

I really admire you and think you're really great.

Happy Valentine's Day.

From,

Hinata"

Naruto placed the card on his bedside table before running out the door with a happy smile on his face. Just when he was halfway there to his training spot, however, he realized that he forgot something. "NO! My forehead-protector!" he screamed, and ran all the way back to his apartment room…again.

**The end**

* * *

Well, how was it? If it sucked, I'm sorry! I was kind of awkward with this one-shot because I'm not used to writing Naruto+Hinata…And for those who really are dense, the girl who gave Naruto the Valentine card was OBVIOUSLY Hinata. Her words seem very un-shy in the card because…well, you know…it's a CARD. There's really no point in hiding your feelings in a special card or a nice letter, or at least that's MY belief. Especially in a card that you're sending to a loved one. Well, please review and any tips or advice would be still appreciated! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! 


End file.
